


By Night My Mind

by Emachinescat



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series, Post-Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Sleep Deprivation, Sleeplessness, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, Wizards, febuwhumpday19, jlaire, technically AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: Sequel to “Dying Is Easy.”  In the aftermath of the final against the Arcane Order, Douxie is plagued by guilt and nightmares about his part in Merlin’s death, and decides that he’s better off staying awake, which his battered and weary body does not take well.  Written for Febuwhump on Tumblr. Day 19: sleep deprivation
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Febuwhump 2021 - Emachinescat, febuwhump 2021





	By Night My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my story "Dying Is Easy, Living (Without You) Is Harder," so I would definitely recommend reading that first. It's also set in the same universe as "That I Could Fear a Door" and "Lest Back that Awful Door Should Spring." In this version of events, Douxie doesn't have to leave with Nari, and is trying to adjust back to life in Arcadia after the events of "Dying Is Easy." Enjoy! :)

> _Weary with toil, I haste me to my bed,  
>  The dear repose for limbs with travel tired;  
>  But then begins a journey in my head  
>  To work my mind, when body's work's expired…_
> 
> _Lo! thus, by day my limbs, by night my mind,  
>  _ _For thee, and for myself, no quiet find._
> 
> **\- From "Sonnet 27" by William Shakespeare**

The night after his battle with the Arcane Order, Douxie slept more soundly than he could ever remember. His near-death experience had left him with a litany of aches, pains, cuts, bruises, a couple of fractured ribs and a lot of unanswered questions - it should have been impossible for him to survive a fall from that height; every bone in his body should have been broken, and no one knew how he was still alive - but still he slept, his final meeting with Merlin and the restored Morgana fresh on his mind and a soothing balm through the night.

The trouble came the day after, when he nodded off while curled up on his couch with _The Sword in the Stone_ distracting him from some unpleasant thoughts and a nagging guilt that had begun to crop up, slowly but steadily, over the course of his day. No one knew that the hokey, mostly plotless Disney movie was his favorite, and he preferred to keep it that way. It had always amused him, Merlin as a bit of a crackpot and Arthur a poor young boy running around after a magical master who only halfway knew what he was doing at any given time - it reminded him of himself, and of home.

But he was exhausted from the muscle relaxer he'd been prescribed when Jim and Claire had practically kidnapped him and forced him to let Jim's mom, a doctor, examine him, and he fell asleep right when Mad Madam Mim issued her challenge to Merlin and for a few wonderful moments, there was nothing, and he could rest.

He woke with a yell only minutes later (Merlin was now turning into a germ to outwit the atrocious purple dragon), fighting desperately against the effects of the muscle relaxers that were already trying to pull him under again. He couldn't even remember what it was that woke him, what he'd seen in his dreams, but it didn't matter. Whatever it was - and he had a good idea - it left him trembling, short of breath, on the verge of tears.

"Douxie?"

Archie padded into the room and hopped up on the couch beside his friend, eyes full of concern behind his glasses.

"I'm fine, Archie. Just a nightmare."

"I miss him, too," the cat said solemnly, reflective gaze compassionate and sad as he observed his human friend. "Perhaps we should talk-"

"Talking won't bring him back," Douxie snapped, and Archie flinched back the tiniest amount and fell silent, looking more like a chastised pet than Douxie had ever seen him. The wizard sighed. "I'm sorry, Archie. I just don't want to talk, that's all." He rubbed the furry head with distracted affection, then moved from the couch and pulled up a hard-backed kitchen chair, and sat in that.

He didn't feel like sleeping so much anymore, even if the burning of his eyes told him otherwise. He turned off the movie - it suddenly held no appeal. The Disney+ main screen took its place, and he clicked on something at random. He was so caught up in his bleak mood and dark thoughts that he didn't even realize for a solid ten minutes that he was watching _Hannah Montana._

* * *

Dr. Lake called him at five and asked how the muscle relaxers were treating him - "Are they keeping the pain and back spasms at bay? Are you taking them with food? Have you been able to rest?" Douxie placated her with lies on all accounts, but the truth was that he was sore even with the medicine, he hadn't taken it with food because he couldn't bring himself to eat, and every time he closed his eyes he felt the unfathomable pain of being run through all over again, or, worse, he saw Merlin kneeling over him, sacrificing his life for Douxie's stupid mistake, and that wasn't worth any benefits rest gave him.

* * *

He did finally fall asleep that night around eleven, not by choice - he'd been forced to take another muscle relaxer when the pain in his ribs and back crescendoed to nearly unbearable levels, and the drug worked quickly despite his best efforts to stay awake.

The dream was, at the beginning, not _good_ , but not nightmare material, either. He found he was reliving his final conversation with Merlin, in that Nowhere between life and death where his mentor had waited patiently for him to arrive before moving on at last, after 900 long years.

At first the conversation was much the same as it had been, and Douxie found a thread of comfort in Merlin's reassurances - _I told you, my boy, I_ chose _to die for you. I want no part of a world without you in it. And I am happy, reunited with my dear friend and first apprentice, ready to step into the next chapter._

But this time, right before Merlin stepped through the door into the light, he turned and contemplated his grieving apprentice with a cold look. "Although," he said, accusation seeping from every word, "it _is_ true that I wouldn't have had to give my life for you if you hadn't bungled things up so much in the first place."

Douxie felt his heart stutter to a stop and he stammered, "W-what?"

"Couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Merlin hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "It was _my_ fight. And if you were going to interfere, why not cast some other spell that kept us _both_ out of harm's way?"

Floundering for any purchase on solid ground, Douxie finally managed, "I didn't know how - the magic, it just _responded_ -"

"You were always good at making excuses, Hisirdoux," the wizard snarled. "The faith I thought I had in your abilities was obviously misplaced." A terrible, eternal beat of silence. Then - "Perhaps I should have let you die after all. It's no more than you deserve."

"But Master -"

"I'm done with you." With a dismissive wave of his arm, Merlin stomped into the waiting light of the unknown, muttering, "Might as well enjoy your life since you ended mine to save it."

And Douxie was left alone in the between-space, and the tower crumbled around him in time with his soul, and he let it bury him, book after book crashing on his head, and he hoped that this time, he wouldn't wake up at all….

 _It's all my fault_.

He woke up crying, not screaming, and shortly after he flushed the muscle relaxers while Archie wasn't looking (the wise familiar would most certainly have not approved), splashed his face with icy water, and grabbed his well-read copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_ and forced his eyes across the familiar words in a vain attempt to distract him from the loathing and pain and guilt that screamed through his aching head and pounded out a tattoo of shame that persisted through the lonely, sleepless night.

* * *

Two days later, he returned to work, and his manager stared openly at his disheveled appearance. Douxie had slept a grand total of four hours since he'd tossed the pills, and those had been intermittent catnaps that his body had forced him to take. Eventually, though the thought of using his magic made his skin crawl now after what it had done to Merlin, he conjured a simple alarm clock that sensed when he fell asleep and screeched metal core at him every time it happened.

He knew he looked bad - he'd seen a glimpse of himself in the mirror before he left. His face was thinner than usual, pinched in pain that tylenol just wasn't cutting through - but anything else would make him fall asleep. Although all of the bruising was centralized around his back and chest and invisible beneath his rumpled t-shirt, it looked like he'd been punched in both eyes, with the dark, puffy circles accenting each one. He'd been too out of it to properly bother with styling his hair, or brushing it, if he were honest, and he was pretty sure he was wearing two different combat boots. They were both black, though, so maybe no one would notice. He didn't have the energy to care if they did.

"Damn," said his manager, Jeff. "I think you came back from sick leave a little too soon, man. You look awful."

Douxie shrugged, not trusting himself to speak. He'd been screaming from one emotion to the next with no warning ever since he woke up, and even though he felt rather empty at the moment, he knew it was distinctly possible that if he opened his mouth he might start crying against his will.

"I think you should go back home. Have you seen a doctor?"

Douxie grunted in affirmation.

"Go home until you're feeling better, Douxie. Seriously, man, you have to take care of yourself."

The hollowness inside of him filled with irritation at the dismissal. "I'm fine," he growled sullenly.

His manager blinked, surprised at the tone. Douxie had always been a model employee, respectful and fun to be around.

"You're going to scare customers away," Jeff insisted. "You can't wait tables like this - people will be afraid you'll give them whatever plague you've come down with."

With a snarl, Douxie spat, "Why can't things just go back to _normal_?" He stormed out before his bewildered manager could answer.

* * *

The next afternoon, someone knocked at his door. He cast a suspicious side-eye at Archie, who sat innocently on the table, tail tucked contritely around his carefully arranged paws as he studied Merlin's magic book, the one Douxie had refused to touch since returning home. Archie had disappeared for a short time earlier, flapping out of the window in dragon form and saying that he was just going for a short flight to clear his head. Now Douxie wondered if the dragon had actually gone out and told someone of his worries about his wizard familiar. After all, Archie had been on his case constantly over the past few days, practically begging his friend to sleep, to eat, to talk, and Douxie always ignored him and had even yelled at him on a couple of occasions.

Douxie was picking at a bowl of dragon-popped popcorn listlessly, the small desire for food that he'd felt earlier having been immediately usurped by a fresh waves of undulating guilt and devastating emptiness. A smattering of empty cans - soda and energy drinks - lay crumpled on the coffee table around Archie, and the dregs of his latest cup of coffee were still warm. He seriously considered just ignoring the knocking until whoever it was went away - they'd promised to give him some time to recover, after all - but then they started ringing the doorbell and his head already hurt so badly it made his stomach curdle, so he made the tremendous journey to his feet. He swayed, his limbs like pool noodles, head swimming with dizziness at the effort to stay upright.

Each step toward the door - that incessant, too-loud doorbell was going to drive him _mad!_ \- was a hard-fought battle, and by the time his hand reached for the doorknob, he felt like he was going to be sick, and his vision was blurred, and he was having trouble remembering why he had gotten up in the first place.

Then the doorbell rang again, and a muffled voice called his name from the other side of the door, and he remembered.

It was Claire and Jim. The moment they laid eyes on him, their expressions went from concerned to relieved to something Douxie couldn't quite identify but that might have been a kind of shock, or even horror.

"Douxie!" Claire half-shouted, and Douxie fought the urge to cover his ears as her voice, normally pleasant and soothing, tried its hardest to split his head in two. "What _happened_?"

Douxie squinted at her in confusion. Shouldn't she _know_ what happened? She had been there, for parts of it, at least. She'd heard about the rest. He could barely stand up straight anymore, and his eyes started closing of their own accord. This had happened so many times before, but as soon as sleep started to stake its claim, the memories and nightmares and things that might have been memories followed, mixing up into a blur that he couldn't navigate, and then his magic alarm clock would blare, and he would wake up, and drink another Mountain Dew or Monster or cup of coffee, and try to do something to take his mind off of sleep and pain and Merlin. Then the whole process would start over again.

This time, it didn't look like he would make it back to the couch before he passed out - the arduous trek to the front door had drained him, made him breathless and dizzy - and he was toppling forward, trying to force himself to wake up, battling sleep and the panic of sleep, or worse, hitting his head and being knocked out and _forced_ to sleep.

"Whoa!" He startled awake to a hazy reality as Jim caught his stumbling form and propped him up the best that he could given how much taller Douxie was than him. Distantly, Douxie heard, "Claire, help me get him inside."

And then Claire slung his other arm over her shoulder and they half-supported, half-dragged him back into his house, and though his eyes were on his couch, he realized that they were taking him past it, further into the house, in the direction of his bedroom, and he began to struggle against them.

"No, not there," he gasped, knowing that if he had a mattress under his body and a soft pillow under his bed, there would be no way he could resist the siren call of sleep. He'd been avoiding his bed for days now.

But they didn't listen, and soon they helped ease him onto his bed, perpetually unmade, and he scrambled up clumsily into a facsimile of a sitting position and shook his head to clear it of the gummy cobwebs that infested it. Archie, having followed the trio closely, literally hovering right over their shoulders, perched on Douxie's desk and kept his lamp-lit eyes on his human, watchful and protective.

As soon as their charge was no longer in any immediate danger of hurting himself, Jim pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling my mom."

"No, no," Douxie said, forcing his burning eyes open as far as he could and making a feeble swipe at the phone in his friend's hand. Jim hesitated, his thumb hovering over the send button.

"You are obviously not feeling well," he said. "And you look _sick_. You need to see a doctor before -"

"I'm not sick," Douxie explained, trying to project an air of wellness that he couldn't even muster within himself. At their doubtful looks, he clarified, "Just a little tired."

"You don't look like you've slept in a month!" Claire exclaimed worriedly. "We promised to give you a few days to yourself to heal and rest, not turn into one of the living dead!"

"It's only been a few days," Douxie assured her. "I just need to sort some things out in my head, that's all. Then I'll sleep." It was a lie, but he needed them to believe it, needed them to go home and go on with their lives and not sit here worrying about him - or worse, try to make him sleep. He appreciated their concern, and was touched that he had friends who cared so much about his well-being, but they had more important things to deal with - Jim's transition from being half-troll to enslaved hulk troll to fully human and the loss of his amulet, for starters. And he had made this mess on his own, this was his fault, so if his punishment was to never sleep again, it should be his to bear alone. He didn't deserve to be worried about, he suddenly realized - that was the crux of why he wanted to be left alone so badly.

"A few days without sleep will wreck you, man," Jim said seriously, his blue eyes offering nothing but concern. He did pocket his phone again, though, for which Douxie heaved a sigh of relief. "Trust me, I _know_."

Douxie didn't know the details, but he had heard stories from Claire and Toby about how Jim had, over a year ago, willingly gone into the Darklands, a hellish nightmare-scape beneath the skin of this world, and Claire had told, her own eyes haunted, of how he had come back not himself, traumatized, and how he'd barely slept nor ate and had become a shell of his former self.

So he asked, voice far more unsure than he felt comfortable with, "How did you move on? How did you get back to normal?"

He hated himself for sounding so weak. He'd lived 701 years. He'd lost people he cared about so regularly that he'd eventually tried to avoid personal connections. Such was the curse of being a wizard, and being functionally immortal. The world around him would turn, but he would not age - or rather, he would age slowly, at the pace of his own choosing - and people would die, wars would rise up and die down, and still he would live, watching it all, alone. That wasn't true. Even if Merlin had been entombed for much of that time, he hadn't been dead, not really. The knowledge that he would see his mentor again had kept Douxie going during the loneliest of times, during the most devastating losses.

And, of course, he'd had Archie, a constant companion who even now had done everything he could to help his friend, and when that hadn't worked, when Douxie had been too stubborn to listen, he'd taken it upon himself to gather more of Douxie's friends and staged an intervention. If Douxie hadn't been so exhausted and his mind hadn't been so muddy, he might have been grateful or touched by the gesture and loyalty, but right now, he just felt irritated, like his privacy had been infringed upon.

Jim blinked. "Well, uh," he stammered, glancing at Claire before continuing, "it took time, first of all. But, honestly, it was my friends. But it took talking to someone who had gone through the same thing as me, who understood what I was going through, to first start the healing."

Douxie shook his head. "Everybody loses people," he said slowly. "But this feels different."

"Just because everyone deals with loss doesn't make your experiences any less important, Douxie," Archie said sagely. He was the only one in the room who had a true scope of all the heartbreaks Douxie had accumulated over his centuries of life in a world of short-lived mortals.

"It's not that." Douxie was desperate now for them to understand the truth. Then maybe they would stop being so kind to him. Dream-Merlin had been right. He didn't deserve it. "Don't you see? It's _my fault_ Merlin's dead. _I_ killed him."

Jim froze at his words, looking like he'd just been struck across the face. For a moment, Douxie wondered why he reacted the way he did, but then remembered that Jim had been the one to hold Douxie down when Morgana was going to kill him. He hadn't been in his right mind, had been enslaved by the Arcane Order, but still, he had, in a small way, been the reason that Douxie had been forced into doing the switching magic that he had. Still, Douxie could find no ill will in him against the Trollhunter. He'd not been in control of his own mind. Douxie had.

"I am _so_ sorry," Jim started, but Douxie immediately cut him off.

"It's not your fault. You weren't you. But me…"

"You have to see the truth," Jim insisted urgently, now moving to take a seat on the bed next to his older friend. Sure, they hadn't known each other all that long, but going through the things they had and saving the world together tended to bring people closer together rather more quickly than usual, in his experience. "It wasn't your fault. You did everything you _could_ to save Merlin. You took a sword in the gut for him." Douxie flinched internally at the reminder of the agony, the feeling of dying, the cold and the dark.

"Yeah, Douxie," Claire chimed in. "You're a hero. You _saved_ him."

"If I'd had more control over that magic, if I'd channeled it a different way or done a different spell, then we might both be alive." He was so tired, but the conversation held him in its grip, and he couldn't sleep anyway, he'd go back to the sword and Merlin's death and the wizard's tower where Merlin would tell him again that he'd failed.

"Douxie, you're the one who's been teaching _me_ more magic!" Claire reminded him. "One of the things I learned from my Shadow Staff - and that you've continued to show me - is that magic _is_ emotion. You can't always control what magic is going to do when you are in a moment of fear or anger or desperation. Magic reacts to your emotions. And Jim's right. What you did was very brave and selfless."

"That's why Merlin gave his life to save you in return," Archie added. "That, and because he loved you, very much."

Douxie felt the sting of hot tears carving pathways down his face and didn't bother to wipe them off. He felt like having a full-on temper tantrum, flopping onto his stomach and screaming and sobbing and slamming his fists into the ground and letting his magic explode out of him with all the force of the emotions and exhaustion that had built up inside. He knew if he did that, though, he would just end up hurting someone else.

So he asked a question he was ashamed to ask, because it made it sound like he blamed Merlin instead of himself, "If he loved me, why did he leave? Why didn't he let me make my sacrifice? It was like what I did didn't matter. I saved him because I don't want to live without him, but that's just what he forced me to do."

Archie flapped off the desk and landed on the bed on the other side of his friend. Placing a paw on Douxie's leg, he spoke gently, as if to a lost child, "Merlin was a great wizard" - Douxie sobbed - "but he was also very selfish sometimes. That comes with great power and an ego left unchecked paired with a very long life. Merlin saved you because he couldn't bear to think of a world without you in it. Nor," said the dragon, nuzzling Douxie's elbow affectionately, "can I, for that matter."

"But if I -"

"No buts," said Archie. " _This was not your fault_. And I _know_ Merlin told you the same."

"He did," Douxie admitted. "But then he didn't. Every time I sleep, I see him, and he tells me… he tells me that I f-failed, that he's d-dead because of me, and that I don't deserve to live."

"Oh, Douxie," Claire breathed softly, sinking down into his desk chair.

"That's not Merlin telling you that," Jim spoke up. Something raw lingered in his eyes. "It's the lies you are telling yourself. I know because for weeks after the Darklands, I…" He cast his gaze briefly at Claire, and even in his semi-conscious state, Douxie got the feeling that he hadn't even told his girlfriend this before. "I had dreams every night of Claire, Toby, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, _everyone_ telling me I should have stayed in the Darklands. Should have died there, because I wasn't strong or brave enough, and I went in alone and betrayed them, and that they were better off and happier without me. For a while, I believed them."

Claire was crying quietly now, her hands pressed against her lips.

"But then," Jim continued, "the more time I spent with my friends, and talked to them, I began to be able to separate their truth from my own lies. Like I said earlier, you really need to talk to someone who gets it, you know. And even though we've experienced a lot of the same things, it's not me." He looked pointedly at the small black dragon who was currently in the same place he'd always been - at Douxie's side.

"I miss him too." Archie repeated his words from a few days ago. "And I am here for you, Douxie." He must have seen the doubt festering in Douxie's eyes and he reassured, "I do not blame you for what happened. No one does. The Merlin in your dreams is not real. He is spitting your own self-doubts and guilt right back into your face, but deep down, you know the truth. The _real_ Merlin told you. Jim and Claire told you. And I am _promising_ you - Merlin died because he chose to in order to save you because after all he had seen and done and all the years he'd lived, the one thing he was terrified of was having to light your funeral pyre. And Merlin _never_ did anything he didn't want to do. No one could have stopped him from making that choice."

The words struck something deep inside of Douxie, and he felt the tiniest fraction of weight shift in his chest. "M'be," he slurred, so tired that his friends were all now blobs of blue, black, and purple. A giant bruise. He chuckled, a bit madly.

"Okay, Douxie," came Claire's voice, distant and very close at the same time. "I think you really need to lie down now. You've been awake for too long."

She and Jim helped him lie down. Weaky, he protested, "I cn't sleep."

"You can," said Jim. "Take Archie's words with you if you end up facing that dream-Merlin again. Remember that we're here for you. None of us will leave you while you sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be right here when you wake up, and if you have nightmares, we'll remind you of the truth," Claire promised.

"And I will guard you," Archie vowed, retaking his cat form and curling up protectively over his closest friend's heart. "You are safe here."

Douxie could resist the call of sleep no longer. He closed his eyes and let it take him, and he felt the warm weight of Archie on his chest and the presence of his friends around him and the slightest of smiles curved his lips as he drifted off.

* * *

Thirty seconds after Douxie grew still upon the bed, his three friends let out a collective sigh of relief.

Thirty seconds after that, Jim and Claire let out a collective yell of shock and Archie leapt to his paws, hissing and arching his back, as a giant, misty alarm clock appeared out of thin air and started screeching a terrible cacophony of wailing guitars and screaming vocals at top volume.

"What the-?" Claire shouted over the racket, slamming her hands over her ears.

"I forgot," Archie called back, "he cast this spell to wake him up when he fell asleep."

And yet, this time, Douxie still slept.

"Can you turn it off?" Jim yelled.

"No, only Douxie can undo the spell."

Jim considered this for a moment and shook his head. "Let him sleep. He needs it."

And despite the loud, jarring music, he, Claire, and Archie kept their promise and stayed faithfully at their friend's side until, four hours later, he woke up long enough to blessedly vanish the clock.

Then, like a little boy with a teddy bear, the already fading Douxie pulled a startled Archie into his arms and held him tight, curling up on his side with his furry prize. Although uncomfortable in his new position and robbed of his draconian dignity, Archie snuggled in and purred, content to listen to the steady breathing of his deeply sleeping familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> ~Emachinescat ^..^


End file.
